


I Understand... Again

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hurting, but I understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand... Again

Sam is hurting, scared, what he’s gotten himself into with these trials is taking it’s tole on him. 

He won’t talk to me, won’t tell me, but I know. 

I understand his reasoning, and I’m not angry, not at Sammy. 

I’m angry that he’s hurting, sad that he feels he needs to hide this from me, but I understand.

I understand that he’s trying to make me not worry, but how can I not, he’s my baby brother.

I understand that he’s not hiding this from me because he thinks I’ll get angry, he’s doing it to protect me, to stop me from trying and taking over for him.

It’s stupid, but I understand. 

As much as it hurts me to watch him hurt in silence, I get it.

Sam’s trying to be strong, for me.

So I let him keep his lie.

But I watch, and worry, and pray.

Pray for some way to save him.

Pray for Cas to look over him.

Pray that in the end Sammy will come out of this okay, that what I fear, that this will end in death won’t come to be.

I can’t lose him, not again.

So yeah, I understand.


End file.
